megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fafnir
Fafnir is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, Fafnir was the son of the dwarf king Hreidmar and the brother of Regin and Ótr. After Ótr was killed by Loki, Hreidmar received the cursed gold of the dwarf Andvari's as repayment for the loss of his son. Fafnir and Regin then killed their father to get the gold, but Fafnir decided he wanted it all, becoming a dragon (symbol of greed). Regin then sent his foster-son, Sigurd, to kill the dragon. Sigurd succeeded by digging a pit under the trail Fáfnir used to walk to a stream and plunging his sword Gram into his heart as he walked past. Regin, however, corrupted by the curse on Andvari's gold, planned to kill Sigurd to take the treasure for himself, but Sigurd, having eaten part of Fafnir's cooked heart, was warned by birds of Regin's attack and ended up killing him. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Drake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Drake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Drake Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Strength Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Persona 5 Royal: Hermit Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Drake Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Dragon Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Fafnir was implemented during the 2015 Halloween event and his plug-in could be acquired during this time. He is fused in a special triple fusion of Titan, Dwarf and Vouivre. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Fafnir appears as a random encounter enemy in Sector Horologium. He mostly appears in the basement floors and especially in the dark areas. His "mechanical dragon" appearance in this game is a key point in an EX Mission, The mecha-dragon's secret, where a part of him can be requested - either screws, scales or circuits - which will be made into a piece of equipment. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Fafnir can teach Nanashi the Poison Breath, Earthquake and War Cry skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, ailment and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' A Fafnir is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the General Hagen. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Fafnir appears as one of the downloadable demons in the game. It can only be fused using Hagen and Culebre. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Fafnir appears in Maruki's Palace. Due to its unique set of resistances and lack of weaknesses, it can primarily be negotiated with via Down Shot. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Madness Crush Makarakarn |D-Skill= Tetrakarn Spring of Life Madness Crush |Password= 0Bw-#Wtey2G-gfC4 #Z#g#hwtQPs-#huh }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Retaliate\Innate Titanomachia\Innate Makarakarn\76 Draconic Reaction\78 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Ice= Null |Elec= |Force= Absorb |Mystic= - |Racial= Evil Wave |Passive= Force Drain |FusedQuote= Are you the hero who summoned me, the Dragon Fafnir? My hard scales will serve you well. |FusingQuote= Has the time of our parting come already? I thank you for everything. May we meet again. }} ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' |Ice= Null |Elec= |Force= Absorb |Mystic= - |Racial= Evil Flow |Passive= Force Drain |FusedQuote= Dost thou hold a hero's might? I, the dark dragon Fafnir, shall shield you with scales of iron! |FusingQuote= 'Tis time for us to part? Thou hast been a fine lord. Until we meet again. }} Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Hermit Arcana